Savannah
Savannah is a Bengal with green eyes. They are the Mystic Colony's shopkeeper. Personality Savannah is a friendly and adventurous cat that likes traveling to find rare items to sell at their shop. Den Savannah’s den is by Alisa’s and Mossie’s den. There is a rug with a conch, Lunar Butterfly, turtle shell, and three colored jars outside. There are many exotic, strange, and colorful items inside. Daily Movement Pattern 8 AM - Exit den. 2 PM - Stand by Sunken Stones. 5 PM - Stand by den. 10 PM - Return to den. Gift Guide Savannah's Shoppe All items in Mews. Dialogue : Note: The backslash (/) indicates new dialogue box or text break in-game. This is a sample of possible dialogue. Greetings= * "Oh hello there! I don't think we've seen each other before./ My name is Savannah and I like to collect different rare and unique items at my shop./ Feel free to poke around whenever you'd like." *: ''- Savannah, Intro'' * "Can't you see I'm busy... What do you want?" *: ''- Zero stars'' * “Ugh, what do you want now?" *: ''- One star'' * “Hey there, how are things going?” *: ''- Two stars'' * “Howdy, glad you stopped by!” *: ''- Three stars'' * “Howdy, (Name). It's been a while, how have things been?” *: ''- Four stars'' * “(Name)! I was just thinking about you! Stay a while and let's chat!” *: ''- Five stars'' |-|General Dialogue= *''"Hey, (Name), what did the green grape say to the purple grape?/ 'Breathe, you idiot!' Haha! I love that joke."'' *: ''- Savannah'' * “You know (Name), being crazy or weird sometimes isn’t enough.” *: ''- Savannah'' |-|Gift Dialogue= *''"Hey (Name)! I saw this (Item) and thought you might like it."'' *: ''- Savannah Gift'' *''"How did you like that thing I gave you earlier? It took me a while to find it, but I’m glad I did!"'' *: ''- Savannah, After Gift'' |-|Festivals= *''"How was your trip to the temple? It can be a little out of the way."'' *: ''- Savannah, Spring'' *''"I come to the temple pretty often, but it's always nice to see it all decorated!"'' *: ''- Savannah, Summer'' *''"I like to trade with other cats who attend the festivities. There's lots of exotic stuff to be found!"'' *: ''- Savannah, Autumn'' *''"Maybe next year I'll find a new region to explore. I've had my eyes on the ocean for a while now... do you think there's a distant land out there somewhere?'' *: ''- Savannah, Winter'' |-|Outside Colony= * "I've got lots of goods for sale, but I can only sell to certain cats. Which is a shame, because I'd love to share these trinkets with the world!" *: ''- Savannah'' * "Since you've made it this far, you probably had to deal with Oracle on the way in./ I know that cat can be a little off-putting at first, but Oracle isn't bad at all." *: ''- Savannah'' * "You're not from our colony, but you're welcome to come by and say hello whenever you get the chance." *: ''- Savannah'' * "You've traveled pretty far to get here, right? What was your journey like?/ I'm a bit of an explorer myself, so I'm always looking for new ideas for my next adventure." *: ''- Savannah '' |-|Hide= Category:The Mystic Colony Category:NPC Category:Cats designed by Kickstarter backers Category:Shopkeepers Category:Cats